


Sauna

by SleepySapphire



Category: Kamen Rider - All Media Types, Kamen Rider Ryuki
Genre: Blow Jobs, Extremely Dubious Consent, M/M, Nipple Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:54:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23455111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleepySapphire/pseuds/SleepySapphire
Summary: A very bored Kitaoka lures an unsuspecting Shinji out to the spa for his own amusement.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 17





	Sauna

**Author's Note:**

> don't ask i just wanted to bully shinji, and his nipples.

When Kitaoka had invited Shinji out, it had been on a whim, not really caring that he was busy with an assignment for whatever third rate gossip column he had been tasked with. It had been surprisingly easy to talk him into dropping his work to rush over to Kitaoka's location, which was, to Shinji's painfully obvious surprise, the very same spa Kitaoka had flaunted to him a few times before.

One quick cup of tea and a professional back massage later, Kitaoka had smooth talked him into staying a while longer and joining Kitaoka in the baths and saunas. The look of amazement in Shinji's eyes as he witnessed the luxuries of the elite never ceased to entertain Kitaoka, and as much of a fool as he was, there was something about Shinji that always made Kitaoka's head turn in his direction, though he would loathe to admit.

For example, as Kitaoka had reserved the sauna for an hour or so,, it was only Shinji and himself, both nude save for a towel for modesty.

Shinji, though noticeably out of place in the entire building, was leaning back as though he owned the place, both his arms stretched out to support him and eyes closed, his hair slicked back. Such a casual pose, yet the small drops of sweat that ran down his heat flushed cheeks every now and then could easily help produce a more vivid, more lewd image, as innocent as he was.

How was someone so clumsy and foolish capable of looking so…

_ Erotic, _ while doing absolutely nothing at all? 

Kitaoka let out a small sigh, more to himself than anything, and stretched his legs out as he enjoyed the intense heat around them. They had already been in there a while, so it would be best to get out soon, but Kitaoka wasn’t worried. What could a little steam do to him that his body wasn’t already trying to do to begin with?

“Ne, Kitaoka-san..?” Shinji’s voice had Kitaoka blinking, and he quickly looked away. He would  _ not _ be caught staring, especially not by  _ Shinji  _ of all people. 

“What is it, Kido-kun?” Kitaoka sighed again, tone annoyed, and leaned against the wall behind him, savoring the soft burn of hot wood against his sore back muscles. 

“Do you  _ really _ do this kind of stuff every week? Like, just come and sit in a hot room for fun?” Ah, of course. Strangely good looks aside, Shinji still was, at his very core, and idiot. 

“Yes, Kido-kun. However, when time permits it, more than once a week.” When Kitaoka opened his eyes again, he noticed Shinji looking up to him from where he sat, his big, soft brown eyes lit up with a mixture of awe and disbelief. Of course, someone like him couldn’t even begin to comprehend the stress that came with Kitaoka’s field of work. 

“But doesn’t it cost a lot?” He finally looked away, head tilting down to one of his feet as he wiggled his toes along the slick wood floor. Like this, Kitaoka was free to examine him without him noticing, at least for a while. 

Unlike Akiyama, who was tall and spindly and absolutely as straight as a wooden board, Shinji was nearly petite in stature, with curves and a softness Kitaoka hadn’t seen very often in men. And, unlike Akiyama, Shinji had an ass, though it wasn’t anywhere near as nice as Gorou-chan’s. 

“Well, Kido-kun, that’s the thing about having money; It gets you privileges otherwise not found in normal, everyday life.” Kitaoka sat up straight, his eyes still on Shinji, who was paying absolutely no attention, his eyes focused on a little crack in the wood wood floor. 

Not only stupid, but he had absolutely no defenses up. 

Kitaoka frowned. 

Why was Shinji such an idiot? 

What if Kitaoka had been using this as a chance to lure him into a fight? Or worse, what if Kitaoka had just decided to kill him while his back was turned? Had Akiyama really not warned Shinji of the dangers of meeting with other Riders?

Or perhaps it was that Akiyama knew well enough, and was hoping to spare himself the pain of taking out a friend. Fortunately for Shinji, Kitaoka was not that type. Anyone else, however…

Well, Shinji was just lucky he had happened to come across someone like Kitaoka instead of a rabid, shit eating murderous lunatic who would fight one of the fleas that infested his scalp if given the opportunity.

“Kido-kun?” Kitaoka yawned, actually rather bored, and waved the smaller male over. Shinji looked up and blinked in his direction, his doe like brown eyes curious.

“Kitaoka-san?” Despite Kitaoka’s gesture, he didn’t move. 

“Come on, come over here.” He waved Shinji over again. If Kitaoka didn’t get some entertainment, he was going to fall asleep. 

Slowly, ever so slowly, Shinji rose to his feet and took a few steps over towards Kitaoka, towel wrapped neatly in place. Steam glistened on his legs, chest, and arms, his light brown nipples in particular standing out against the rest of him. Kitaoka felt a smile cross his lips, slow and calculating. They were both there, and they were both alone… Had he called Shinji over just to sit in a steaming room with him all day? Surely not. 

Kitaoka wanted some fun. 

Reaching up, Kitaoka gave Shinji no time to react as he wrapped an arm around his waist and pulled him down and into his lap, his other arm sneaking around him to hold him in place as he used their astounding size difference to his benefit. 

“K-Kitaoka-san?!” Shinji’s back was against his chest for all of three seconds before the smaller man was tugging away, but Kitaoka was stronger and had the better position. 

“Shh, it’s alright, Kido-kun, I just thought we could have a little fun.” Kitaoka’s legs shifted as he scooted back, making room for Shinji to sit between his legs to further sandwich him in Kitaoka’s grasp. Shinji continued to stutter, eyes wide and cheeks a brilliant crimson.

“B-b-- Wha? I-- K-Kitaoka-sa-- Ah!” Kitaoka smiled as he closed both hands around Shinji’s chest and began to rub the soft, smooth skin. His body hair was fine, almost invisible against his tanned skin, which wasn’t a bad look in Kitaoka’s opinion; Kitaoka wasn’t a fan of extensive body hair and generally preferred it stay on the head or legs, though arm hair was acceptable within reason.

“Now, now; Don’t squirm too much.” Really, though. If Shinji kept moving around so much, he would end up dealing with a lot more than Kitaoka’s roaming hands invading his personal space. 

Without warning him, Kitaoka’s fingers closed around Shinji’s nipples and began to gently twist and tease, prompting the other male to let out a surprised squeak. 

“B-But I don’t understand--” Shinji went still, both hands curled around Kitaoka’s wrist. He bit his lower lip, brow furrowing. 

“It feels good, doesn’t it?” Kitaoka could feel Shinji’s nipples stiffening the more he played with them, brushing the tips of his fingers over the very tips before drawing them between his forefinger and thumb in each hand once more, continuing to massage them. Shinji let out a small noise, and then raised a hand to his mouth in surprise. 

“Don’t feel embarrassed. Gorou-chan loves it when I play with his. Most people do.” Kitaoka smirked into Shinji’s hair as he leaned in a little, lips to his ear. Another little squeak left Shinji as his head turned back in surprise, and Kitaoka had to lean back in order to not get bashed in the nose. 

“You mean, you and Gorou-san just--” 

“Of course; Legally, Gorou-chan is my partner, though our relationship is open.” Kitaoka’s fingers paused very briefly as Shinji’s mouth fell open in a surprised ‘ _ o _ ’ shape.

“But, but you’re both men, aren’t you? H-how would that… uh... ” Shinji looked away, stammering over his words as he tried to comprehend the revelation. Kitaoka just leaned in, chin to Shinji’s shoulder to avoid being potentially whacked in the face by Shinji’s thick skull.

“Now, now, Kido-kun. It’s the 21st century. That aside, it used to be normal for men to lay with one another.” But Kitaoka wasn’t going to get into history with Shinji; Not not, not while Kitaoka’s dick was stiffening right behind Shinji’s ass from all the squirming and tiny erotic noises he had been making from a few simple teases to his nipples. 

“Enough of that, though; You’ve never been intimate with another person, let alone a man, have you,  _ Shinji- _ kun?” Putting emphasis on the use of Shinji’s first name, Kitaoka began to tease and rub at Shinji’s nipples again, taking delight in how he tensed and squirmed in his arms.

“I-I mean, uh, ah!” Shinji lowered his head, and Kitaoka could see him biting his lip again. His breathing had picked up, and one glance down told Kitaoka that despite his efforts to try and hide it, Shinji’s body was responding perfectly to the attention. He continued on, fingers digging gently into the skin around his areolas before rising up and squeezing at the hardened nubs. 

“Hmmm? It’s okay to admit it,  _ Shinji _ -kun.” Shinji let out a little whimper, sending chills down Kitaoka’s spine and straight to his cock. Kitaoka licked his lips, glancing down to Shinji’s lap again. Both of Shinji’s hands had long stopped trying to remove himself from Kitaoka’s arms in favor of covering his fully noticeable erection. 

“I.. I j-just, I mean, It’s… It’s not been… high on my mind! But, more importantly, Kitaoka-san, why are you-- Hey! Wait, don’t!”

“You look like you’re having some trouble,  _ Shinji.  _ Why don’t you let me help out, hm?” Deciding to kick things up a notch, Kitaoka had reached down and snatched Shinji’s towel away from his lap, revealing Shinji’s hardened cock. Kitaoka smirked to himself, holding Shinji’s squirming body tight with one arm. 

“T-this is…! Kitaoka-san, I can explain, uh, I mean, let go, okay?!” Kitaoka couldn't hide the short, rough laughter as they proceeded to struggle on the sauna bench, Shinji trying to free himself to no avail, as Kitaoka’s frame nearly swallowed him whole. 

“It’s alright, Shinji-kun~ It’s normal for a man to get turned on when his nipples are played with, let me take care of it.” Before Shinji could reply, Kitaoka wrapped his arm around his abdomen and took Shinji in his hand, his other hand raising up to take Shinji’s chin and tilt his head back. 

“K-Kitaoka-san, wait! I--” Kitaoka pressed their lips together to silence him, and began to mercilessly stroke him. Shinji flailed in his arms, leg rising up against Kitaoka’s forearm as both hands flew to Kitaoka’s wrist to try and pry him away. Kitaoka hummed softly against Shinji’s lips, tongue slipping into his mouth and taking control as he felt each and every noise of protest muffled while Kitaoka’s tongue swirled and danced. 

Shinji was easy to maneuver and handle the moment Kitaoka got his hands on him. Like a scared little rabbit, Kitaoka eased him from panic as he softened his touches and strokes, thumb spreading fluid up and down his shaft with every pass by his tip in order to make it easier for his hand to glide up and down his length. Shinji’s eyes fell shut and he moaned softly, hands slowly lowering from the fight he had been putting up. 

_ Perfect. _

Kitaoka broke their kiss, his hand dropping from Shinji’s chin to play with one of his nipples again as he buried his face into Shinji’s neck and began to nip and suck. Shinji fell against him, one of his legs occasionally rising and lowering and toes curled. If he was this easy to manipulate, what would it take to get him in bed? Kitaoka wondered, for a moment, but decided the effort and noise probably wouldn’t be worth the two minutes of fun; Not when he had Gorou-chan already there and willing and oh so capable. 

Shinji suddenly grasped Kitaoka’s wrist, his hand trembling. 

“K-Kitaoka-san, I’m gonna-- L-let go, I’m gonna--” Another one of those adorable little whimpers escaped him as he tensed, and Kitaoak felt Shinji’s release dribble down the back of his hand and wrist as Shinji went lax against him, panting. Kitaoka shook his hand off before reaching down and grabbing Shinji’s towel to wipe the rest off.

“That wasn’t so difficult, was it, Kido-kun?” Shinji swallowed, and immediately popped up, back straight as he tried to put some distance between Kitaoka and himself. Kitaoka, however, wasn’t about to let him flee, and wrapped both arms around him tightly. 

“Kitaoka-san! Haven’t you had enough fun? I don’t even know what you’re after with this… this…” Kitaoka rested his chin atop Shinji’s head and shifted against Shinji, their bodies surely close enough for Shinji to be able to feel Kitaoka under him, firm and ready. 

“ _ This _ ? You mean, having fun, Kido-kun?” He gave his hips a gentle thrust upwards, relishing in the little gasp of fear. 

“P-please stop..” Kitaoka felt Shinji tremble in his lap, and suddenly, the fun died. 

Of course he wanted to mess with Shinji; Who didn’t love to bully those weaker every once in a while? And Shinji made it so easy with how carefree and air headed he was, he was practically begging for that little body of his to be scooped up and pushed into a wall and--

Except Kitaoka, for as much of a scumbag as he was willing to admit, was not a rapist.

Slowly, he allowed his arms to loosen from around Shinji, who proceeded to bolt to his feet and snatch his towel up. 

“You’re leaving?” Kitaoka stretched out, arms folding behind his head. He didn’t even bother trying to hide his erection from view; Shinji had already felt it pressed firm and snug between his cheeks moments ago. 

Shinji tied the towel around his waist, glancing back down to Kitaoka with a small frown. Before he could answer, Kitaoka interrupted him. 

“Ah~ That’s a shame. I did you a favor, and now you’re going to leave without returning it? That’s rather cold of you, Kido-kun.” Shinji spun around to face him, cheeks red and eyes wide.

“B-but, Kitaoka-san, I--”

“I suppose I’ll just have to do it myself… all alone… by myself..” Kitaoka let his knees fall open a little and sighed, putting up an air of sorrow as Shinji continued to stutter, looking around for help from invisible forces for a few moments before he swallowed and stared down to Kitaoka, lost,

“What… what can  _ I _ do..? I’m… not going to have sex with you, Kitaoka-san!” He crossed his arms, defiant. 

“No, no, it’s alright, Kido-kun… I’m sure I can manage to take care of myself, as hard as it is... I’m just so used to having Gorou-chan to help, it’ll be difficult. Once you know the touch of people you love, it’s not quite the same…” Kitaoka looked away, hiding the smile that threatened to break over his saddened expression.

Shinji remained still where he stood, watching Kitaoka for a few moments before he took a timid step forward. 

“But.. I.. I’ve barely ever… w-with myself, i mean, uh…” Kitaoka reached up and took his wrist.

“So you’re willing to help me then? You’re a lifesaver, Kido-kun!” He tugged Shinji over with a relieved expression on his face. Shinji, visibly nervous, forced a small smile, though it didn’t stay for more than a second or two. 

“It’s not that difficult, Kido-kun. Let me teach you.” Kitaoka tossed his towel away and pushed Shinji gently to his knees in front of him, directing Shinji’s hand towards his near throbbing dick. At the sight of Kitaoka’s endowment, Shinji’s face turned beet red, both eyes growing wide.

“W-Wait, wait, Kitaoka-san, It’s-- … Big.” Shinji stared, now kneeling between Kitaoka’s legs. Kitaoka felt himself smirk and sat up, not releasing Shinji’s hand as he brought it to his cock. Shinji flinched as his palm came into contact with it, and Kitaoka laughed.

“It’s not going to bite, Kido-kun… and though I’m well aware of the above average size, I’ll accept the compliment.” Shinji’s head snapped up, a small, defeated wheeze escaping him. Shinji was nowhere near as large as Kitaoka with his stature. Much like the rest of him, he was on the smaller side. 

He was probably better for receiving than giving. 

Clearing his throat, Shinji looked back down, only managing to look at Kitaoka’s dick for mere seconds before he averted his eyes again, an embarrassed flush on his cheeks as he slowly closed his fingers around Kitaoka’s length, his movements almost cautious. It was cute he was acting as though Kitaoka hadn’t just had him coming in two minutes only a short while ago. 

Like the rest of him, Shinji's hand was warm. Warm, but not nearly enough. They would advance quickly, though, Kitaoka would be sure of it. Small steps, though. He didn’t want to risk scaring Shinji off again, 

“That’s it. See? It’s easy.” Kitaoka leaned back on one elbow, reaching down to brush a lock of Shinji’s hair behind one ear. Shinji gave a small nod, furling his fingers closed and giving a small, careful pump. Kitaoka hissed quietly, the friction much too gentle for his taste, but still delicious nonetheless. 

“Good, good… like that, but with a little more pressure. Ah, but careful not to  _ squeeze _ .” The last thing Kitaoka needed was for his dick to be crushed by an amateur. 

At least he wasn’t paying for it. 

“O-okay..” Still sounding uncertain, Shinji shifted on his knees in front of Kitaoka, cautiously putting a hand to Kitaoka’s thigh for support as he raised Kitaoka’s dick and began to stroke up and down, pace still slow and nervous. It was enjoyable to feel, but nothing special. Somehow, Kitaoka didn’t think he would be getting much from this experience. 

After a minute or two of Shinji fumbling around with Kitaokas dick, pace uneven and fingers too loose, Kitaoka finally sat up again and reached down. 

“Why don’t we make things more interesting, Shinji-kun? Let’s try using your mouth.” Shinji looked up in surprise just in time for Kitaoka’s hand to slide up the base of his scalp and then close around a fistful of hair, pulling his head forward. Shinji let out a small yelp, Kitaoka’s name muffled on his lips as Kitaoka guided Shinji’s mouth onto his cock and gave a shallow thrust. 

“Mm--...!” Shinji flailed, his body tensing up as his mouth was forced to make room for Kitaoka, who let out a pleased sigh as he was enveloped in Shinji’s hot, moist mouth. 

“Ahh.. This is much, much better, Kido-kun.. Like that; close your lips along my cock and suck as I pull out, alright?” Struggling with the burden in his mouth, Shinji could only make a choked, muffled noise as Kitaoka began to slide himself out, and then back in again, careful to miss Shinji’s teeth. It was the sloppiest blow job he had ever received, but he didn’t trust Shinji to manage anything halfway decent on his own. 

“Now.. Kido-kun… watch your teeth… breathe through your nose..” He could feel Shinji beginning to panic a little, probably having trouble breathing. This was his first time performing oral, after all. Kitaoka let out another pleased sigh and began to direct himself further into Shinji’s mouth, the head of his cock pressing against the back of Shinji’s throat. Suddenly, he smirked, and began to press, giving firm, sharp pushes. Shinji’s hands gripped both of Kitaoka’s thighs for a few moments before both hands flattened and he began to smack Kitaoka’s legs, as though trying to get his attention. Kitaoka ignored him, though, and continued. 

“Now, now, Kido-kun, y-you’ve… you’ve got to relax your throat… careful…” The moment Shinji forced himself to relax, Kitaoka pushed fully into his throat, gasping as the tightness overwhelmed him. 

Shinji whined softly, mouth stuffed and airway blocked as Kitaoka began to rock gently against his face, relishing the feel of Shinji’s throat. His free hand wandered down, and out of his own sick curiosity, he closed his hand around Shinji’s throat, just to feel himself inside the tight passage. 

Kitaoka quickly pulled out, giving a few harsh thrusts into Shinji’s mouth before he yanked Shinji off his dick and came with a moan, his release shooting all over Shinji’s stunned face. 

“... Kitaoka-san…” Kitaoka opened his eyes, letting out a pleased sigh as he looked curiously down to Shinji. His cheeks were red, and Kitaoka’s semen had flecked all over his face and hair, dripping down in places. 

Kitaoka felt himself growing hard again; The erotic little fool of a runt.

“Yes, Kido-kun? That was.. Nice, by the way. You should work on your technique, though, because--” Without warning, the bottom of Shinji’s foot smashed into Kitaoka’s nose, and Kitaoka felt himself slammed backwards into the wall behind him. 

“You’re the worst!! I’m leaving!” Shocked, Kitaoka held his nose with both hands, the pain and surprise almost making him miss Shinji’s angered stomps as he hurried out.

Oh, well… It had been fun while it lasted. Kitaoka was sure his nose would need to be reset, hopefully Gorou-chan wouldn’t fret too much, though. 

After waiting a few minutes, Kitaoka finally left the hot, steaming room, hand still held over his nose to collect the blood. 

* * *

“Ren?” Shinji sniffled, staring up at the dark ceiling overhead. It was past bedtime, but he could hear Ren moving around on his side of the room. A few moments later, Ren huffed. 

“What? Go to sleep.” Shinji shifted a little, his toes curling under the blankets as he pondered his words carefully. He didn’t want to anger Ren, but the questions had been bothering him  _ all  _ day. 

“Is it normal for men to get turned on by their nipples?” Shinji had barely gotten his sentence out before a pillow came soaring at him, the impact stopped only by the sheet that hung in front of his bed. 

“What the hell are you asking  _ me _ for? Go the fuck to sleep!” Shinji quickly sat up, tearing the sheet aside. Ren was up, and in the dark, Shinji could see a little blush on his cheeks. 

“I’m not asking to be weird!! It’s just, Kitaoka-san kept insisting and--”

“ _Ki_ __t_ aoka? _ Why are you bringing that slime ball up?” Ren scowled. 

“W-well, I mean, we hung out today and then… uh..” Oh. Shinji didn’t exactly want to get into  _ that _ . It was embarrassing.  _ And _ Kitaoka was a jerk. 

Ren eyed Shinji, still frowning, 

“And then?”

“Nothing…. Much, he just… uh.. When we were in the sauna, he-- Ren?? Where’re you going?” Shinji’s eyes grew wide as Ren stood, feet slipping into his boots. 

“Shut up and go to sleep. Mind your own business!” 

“Ren?!”


End file.
